Luke
LukePrower, also known as Luke or his villainous alter ego MonoLuke, is a survivor from the After the Dark series. Known for his leadership abilities and strong survival knowledge that helped him and his teammates survive numerous occasions. As well as being the head and main host of the After the Dark series. After All-Stars, he was inducted into the Hall of Fame. Profile Name (Age): Luke (17) Current Residence: Chicago, Illinois Personal Claim Of Fame: Being selected by Coffee to run the AtD series after his departure. Hobbies: Killing, hunting, surviving. Pet Peeves: Trolls, inactives, people who kill or sabotage for no reason. 3 Words To Describe You: Smart, witty, respectable. If you were in a fire, what would be the one thing you would rescue?: The attractive female. Why do you think you will survive?: I'm smart and strong enough. Seasons ZA Despite being new, Luke quickly caught on to how to play due to being familiar with the concept. He instantly tried to take leadership of his group, commenting most on just about every post. Even often times posting without discussing beforehand. He made a connection with the females of his group; Purry, Julia and Jessy. And he made an effort to keep all four of them alive and shun everyone else. He and Jessy made the bold decision to sacrifice their inactive Jake, as well as their NPCs. After semi-unintentionally killing the other group, the four became the last remaining. However, after a zombie attack, Luke and Jessy decided to abandon Purry to feed the zombies and make a getaway. Luke then survived the season. Lost Immediately upon starting, Luke and Nuno made an effort to put JA in first class, believing he would be useless to them and the first class person would probably die. They succeeded, but ended up in different groups. Luke instantly made a connection with NPC Lisa, and tried to take leadership of his group by keeping the guns between him and Emma. David began telling the group not to trust Luke and Emma, so Luke gave a gun to Sam and told him to kill David. Sam killed David, starting much fear in the group. Luke and JA went to find NPC Bethany, Szymon and Joan. Joan sent Bethany to kill Luke, but he killed her with her managing to injure him. Emma was bitten by a spider, but Joan provided medication for her and Luke. Luke was cured, but Emma died. When Szymon and Joan went off with the hostiles, Joan went on a killing spree. Killing Nuno, Tyler and Lisa in the process. Luke then swore to kill Szymon and Joan. Szymon died before Luke could get to him, but Luke had JA set traps which killed Joan's henchmen. Luke then met face to face with Joan and killed him with a shot to the face. Luke fell ill to a fatal and incurable illness, causing him to go into a rage and kill JA and NPC Mary. Luke then lied to Mary's husband Ashley by telling him that Mary was killed by hostiles, causing Ashley to commit suicide. After Sam accidentally killed himself, Luke was left as the last one standing. However, he eventually succumbed to his illness and died. The Last of Us Luke established at the start of the season that he would be a good, strong leader. He made a draft for where to send everyone. He met the NPC Linda, which he instantly bonded with. He lead his group through the first portion of the game, with Purry and David massively opposing his leadership. However, Purry quickly died after being zombified and shot by Perry. Luke then made David do all the dangerous work, hoping to kill him. The group soon got into a battle with Fireflies Joan, Caleb and Jo. They were trying to kidnap Linda. Using grenades, Luke managed to kill Joan and knock Jo unconscious. Luke then convinced Caleb to leave Linda alone. However, the group was captured by Marlene and Jo shortly after Caleb's death. They tied Luke and the group to a tree, and took Linda hostage. Luke and everyone managed to escape and meet Rachel, who helped them find Linda. Luke finally succeeded in killing David after leaving him in an infested room. With Rachel's help, they managed to escape the Fireflies. They soon merged with the other groups, and Luke took leadership of them as well. After a massive struggle, the team was able to kill Marlene and find a cure. They saved the world, and Luke adopted Linda. All-Stars Luke appeared as an NPC in All-Stars, accompanied by Linda and Rachel, and ran with a group into space. Soon enough; Luke, Kaaitlyn, Purry, Linda and Rachel were captured, tied up and imprisoned by aliens. The harnessed Erica and Rebekah brought Luke in to be executed, but he was rescued by Rachel. Upon finding a freeze ray, Luke and Linda successfully removed Erica and Rebekah's harnesses. The group then escaped to Earth, where they reunited with everyone else. After escaping Chicago in a bus; Purry was bitten by a zombie and killed by Jo, and Erica was eaten by spiders. The bus was then blown in half on a cliff, and Luke ended up in the front group. Kaaitlyn and Luke were found by aliens, and Kaaitlyn was killed and Luke injured. The group was then caught by aliens and imprisoned. Jo rescued Luke and escaped in an escape pod with him, after setting the ship on self-destruct. Jo and Luke ended up away from everyone else in Utah. They found a hotel and resided in it, but were eventually chased away by spiders. Luke managed to find a phone and call Linda, telling her where he and Jo are. Serpent landed a plane in Utah and reunited the two with everyone else. They then flew to Egypt to repent to God on Mount Sinai to end the apocalypse. The group landed in Algeria, where they resided in a mansion. It is then that Flaura revealed himself, Paul, Joey, Jeppe and Rebekah to be dead and as long as they walk among the living, people will die constantly. They broke out into a gunfight, where Paul, Joey and Jeppe were killed. Flaura then fell through the floorboards after setting the mansion on fire and fell to his death. The surviving group members made it to Egypt where Luke and Serpent went on top of Mount Sinai to repent. They succeeded, and the world was saved. Luke then proceeded to marry Rachel, and live with Linda as their daughter. This War of Mine Starting off, Luke was placed into the House Group. Instantly, Joan and Sam made an alliance to kill Luke. However, the alliance was not put into fruition. Having a half-assed trait, Luke couldn't do anything aside from work around the house. He occasionally went out, but never did anything serious. He used his doctor knowledge to help both sick people and NPCs. Eventually after staying low for the season, he managed to survive. Danganronpa See MonoLuke Hydrophobia All-Stars 3 Size Does Matter Trivia *Luke became the main host of the series after season four. *Luke is the first person to be the sole remaining of a season, being the last one standing in Lost. *Luke appeared in All-Stars as an NPC, and survived. He also appeared in Danganronpa as the antagonist NPC MonoLuke. *Luke is the first person to play a season under an alter ego, Lucy. Category:After the Dark